A charmed ninja
by totallymagical
Summary: An Au story about Ziva and Tali as witches. A/N Ziva's 15 in the story and Tali is 12. I own nothing.
1. New charges and magic practice

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Charmed.

A/N: Joining the IDF isn't compulsory: Ziva and Chris were born in 1989 Ari, Kate, and Wyatt in 1986 and Tali in 1992: No Tiva

_2004_

Two girls are running through a forest, laughing. The older one, Ziva looks at her younger sister, Tali and says "we're here". Tali looked back at her sister and said "Can I do it this time?" Ziva nodded. "Let the object of objection return, so its existence may be reaffirmed". Then a small cottage appeared in front of the girls' eyes. "Nice work, Tali" Ziva commented and entered cottage with Tali following close behind.

The girls went to the living room; Tali sat down on the floor and started meditating. While Ziva went to the shelf that her knives were on and grabbed them and she glanced over at Tali who was levitated about 8 feet in the air. She then took her knives and went into the kitchen. Ziva laid her knives out on the island, took a few steps away from it, then she waved her hand toward one of the knives, and it flew from the island to the wall across from it.

After a few minutes, Tali entered the kitchen; a knife flying into the wall had missed her head by a few centimeters. "Whoa!" she exclaimed "Tali! Are you OK? I am so sorry!" Ziva said rushing to Tali's side, like an over-protective mother. "Ziva, Ziva relax I am fine see look, not a scratch OK?" Tail said like an over-protected child, Tali knew that she was only one able to see Ziva's soft side. "Ziva how come we have to come out here to practice?" Ziva sighed, "Honey, you know that Abba doesn't like it when we use magic". "But why it's a part of who we are-she was cut off by a ringing cell phone Ziva answered it. "Shalom Abba. I am at the movies with Tali. Yes I am aware. Yes sir, I will be there in 45 minutes." She hung up the phone, Tali stared at her.

"You know sometimes I think he is the one who has premonitions, not you" Ziva said with fake smile. "He wants you at Mossad right?" Tali stated. "Yeah, come on I'll take you home". The two girls walked out of the house; stood in front of house and said "Let the object of objection become, but a dream as I cause this scene to be unseen" and the house disappeared.

San Francisco, CA- Golden Gate Bridge

A swirl of blue and white lights appeared and a woman emerged from them. "I know I'm late sorry" the woman said. "Paige, it's alright I wanted to talk to you about assigning you some new charges" Sandra, the elder said. "Charges? As in more than one?" Paige almost panic stricken "I've already got a busy schedule now you're thinking of adding multiple charges?" "Paige, calm down now these charges are sisters not unlike yours, they are very powerful witches. Most of the family have bound or suppressed their powers. Not many demons know they exist and they are rarely attacked."

"If they are rarely attacked, why do all of a sudden need a white-lighter?" Paige asked skeptically. "We have sensed a great threat coming against them and they'll need your help." Sandra explained. "Ok I'm sold. Who are they?" "Their names are Ziva and Tali. They live in Tel Aviv, Israel." "Ok sounds fun." Paige said then orbed out.

Tel Aviv, Israel two days later

Ziva and Tali were running through the market, rushing to get home. "Ziva! Wait for me!" Tali exclaimed. As they were running they noticed a woman with jet black curly hair and pale-white skin. She stopped them and started speaking fluent Hebrew "Hello my name is Paige Mathews and I'm your new white-lighter." Ziva flung her hand back preparing to move her into a wall. "Ziva we're in public, and besides she isn't evil." Tali said clutching her sister's hand.

"Come with me." Tali said leading Paige to their house, with Ziva stomping behind them. "Welcome" said in Hebrew as she entered her house. Ziva quickly darted up the stairs "Well, she sure seems cheerful" Paige stated, nervously. "That's Ziva, you get used to it" Tali said chuckling as she went to the kitchen and motioned to Paige to follow her. When they got there Tali said "We can speak in English, if you like." "Thank you" Paige said as she exhaled.

"I apologize for Ziva she just doesn't like people, except me and our brother." Tali said as she was reaching for the tea leaves in the cupboard. "You have a brother? Is he a witch too?" "Ari, no we got our powers from our mother and his mother's human." "Oh." Paige stated. Then the tea kettle began whistling "How did you know I wasn't evil?" Paige asked, curiously "I sensed it. I am an empath. I also have premonitions and levitate." Tali said as she set a cup of tea beside Paige "My sister Phoebe has those powers, seriously those exact powers." Just then Ziva came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Tali go to your room, please" Ziva said while looking Paige straight in the eye. "Be nice Ziva" Tali said in Hebrew before she left the kitchen. "Look, Paige we don't need your help so go tell the elders, thanks but no thanks." "Ziva I'm here because you _will_ need my help something or someone is coming after you." "I will handle it, then." "Ziva me being here is about keeping you and your sister safe. Now I know you may not care that much about your safety, but I know you care about Tali's."

Ziva groaned in frustration and put her hands up. The cupboard doors flew open and a plate came hurling at Paige "Plate!" Paige exclaimed. Blue orbs surrounded the plate then it appeared inside the cupboard where it came from. "Ok, new rule no using our powers against each other." Paige said in a huff, Ziva sighed and rolled her eyes "So, this this thing is it a demon, warlock, sorcerer, wizard, or something else?" Ziva asked with her arms crossed. "I don't know the elders are the most cryptic magical beings around." Ziva let out a chuckle "That is something we can agree upon."

A car pulled into the drive way "What's he doing here?" Ziva asked with her eyebrows raised. "Who?" Paige asked. "My father" "isn't this his house?" Paige asked sarcastically. "You need to go now" Ziva said hastily. "Why?" "He does not like magic." "What that's insane" "It's a long story. Just go now." "Geez, alright I'm going" Paige said before she orbed out.

"Paige you scared me!" Tali exclaimed when Paige orbed in next to her bed. "Ziva's freaking out because your dad's here. Is that normal?" Paige asked "Given that you're here, yes." Tali stood up and her hand skimmed a picture of Ziva. She inhaled sharply and closed her eyes. Paige immediately knew that she was getting a vision. "What'd you see?" she asked "Ziva." Tali answered as she crept out her bedroom, Paige quickly followed her. They peered into the kitchen to listen to Ziva and Eli's conversation.

"You missed training today, Ziva. " Eli said standing across from Ziva "I had to go to the market with Tali." Ziva said with her eyes on the wall behind Eli. "Ziva you remember our deal don't you?" "Yes, sir I do." Ziva said trying to sound confidant. "Don't miss training again." Eli said firmly then he turned to leave the kitchen. "Ziva" He added before turning around and quickly throwing a knife toward Ziva's throat. Ziva's eyes flashed with fear but she quickly recovered and managed to catch it by the blade. "We worked on reflexes today, in training. Now you're caught up." He added.

Paige's eyes were wide and her mouth open in shock she managed to say "did he just-"and Tali finished her sentence "throw a knife at his own daughter? Yes." "Why?" Paige asked still in shock. "You heard him." Tali stated with an edge to her voice. "Paige, you need to leave before he sees you." Tali said hastily "No, I'm not leaving alone with him" "Paige I promise we will be alright, I will call for you if we need you. Now please leave." Paige then quietly orbed out.

Tali entered the room, just as Eli was exiting. "Sorry" she muttered. "Ziva are you ok?" Tali asked as she moved across from Ziva. "Yes I am fine, Tali" Ziva said as she tried to get away from Tali. Tali put her hand on Ziva's arm and said "What did he mean, when he said 'our deal'?" "Tali remember a couple of months ago when Abba got mad after you said 'no' when he asked you to start training at Mossad? He would not let it go, so I made a deal-" she paused for a moment "I would train with Mossad and join the IDF in the spring." "Why would you do that?" Tali asked eyes with her widened in fear and her mouth open in shock.

"I did it for you, so that you would not have to do anything you couldn't live with." Ziva explained hesitantly. "Ziva you did not have to do that for me." "Yes I did" Ziva muttered before she stormed out of kitchen.

**San Francisco, CA- Halliwell manor **

Paige orbed in front of her sisters Piper and Phoebe "Hi Paige how'd it go?" Phoebe asked excitedly.


	2. An explanation and An introduction

**San Francisco, CA- Halliwell manor **

Paige orbed in front of her sisters Piper and Phoebe "Hi Paige how'd it go?" Phoebe asked excitedly. "It went." Paige said bitterly. "You gonna elaborate on that?" Piper asked skeptically. Paige sighed then said "well, my charges are okay, it's their father that's the problem." "Why is he a problem?" Phoebe asked curiously. "He's psychotic!" Paige almost yelled "what do you mean by 'psychotic'?" Piper asked. "I mean he threw a knife at his daughter's throat so, can you think of another word to describe him?" "What!" Piper and Phoebe said in unison. "Yeah he did it like it was no biggie and he doesn't like magic." Paige explained. "That's horrible" Phoebe said while Piper shook her head in disgust. "I know that's why wanted to ask for your help, I know the elders want me to do the white-lighter thing on my own, but this is different." "Of course" Phoebe agreed "Absolutely" Piper seconded.

"Great!" Paige said "Phoebe the youngest girl, Tali has the same powers as you so you should be able to help her. Piper maybe you can help me get through to the older one, Ziva." "What are we going to do about the father?" Piper asked angrily. "Well, for now nothing they can protect themselves right now and I don't want to do anything drastic without at least talking to them first." "Okay." Piper and Phoebe agreed "Ladies, I love you but I have to go I got kids to feed." Paige said then orbed out.

"Piper are you ok?" Phoebe asked with concern in her voice. "Yeah I'm fine I was thinking about Wyatt and Chris and anyone did something like that to them. I don't know what I'd do." "It's going to be ok, Piper" "I know it will."

**Tel Aviv, Israel two weeks later**

Ziva was in her room trying not to think about the huge bruise on her back. Then suddenly blue and white lights appeared in front of her. "Why are you here, Paige?" "Well that was a nice hello." Paige said sarcastically. "Is your sister here? There are some people I want you to meet." "Who you want us to meet, Paige?" Ziva asked with annoyance in her voice. "Since you asked _so_ nicely I want you to meet my sisters." "Why?" "I just thought it would be good for you to get out of the house. Besides when was the last time you went to America?" "Fine I will go, but I'm not promising to be on my best behavior or, anything." "All I ask is that you go." "Tali!" Ziva shouted.

"What's with the shouting?" Tali asked in Hebrew, as she walked up the stairs and into Ziva's room. "That sounds like fun." Tali said sincerely. "Yeah _fun_." Ziva said sarcastically. "OK" Paige said as she stretched out her arms "hold on tight" she said as the girls grabbed on to her hands. They then disappeared in a swirl of blue and white lights.

**The Halliwell manor**

The women appeared in the foyer by the door. As Paige walked deeper into the house she said "These are my sisters Piper and Phoebe" "Nice to meet you, I'm Piper." Piper said sweetly as she extended her hand out to Ziva. "I am Ziva and this is my sister Tali." Ziva said as she shook Piper's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Tali." Piper said as she bent down to shake Tali's hand. Phoebe walked up to Ziva and said "hi I'm Phoebe." Then two men walked down the stairs.

"That's Piper's husband, Leo and her son Wyatt." Phoebe said while pointing at them. Ziva began walking over to greet them "you must be Ziva, I'm Wyatt." Wyatt said as he stuck his hand out to greet her. Ziva stood under the chandelier and shook Wyatt's hand. When she did blue lights came down from the chandelier. "What was that?" Ziva asked when she pulled her hand away from Wyatt's. Leo dumbfounded said the first thing that came into his mind "I think that means you're supposed to be here."

Everyone in the room was shocked, Ziva and Wyatt most of all. "Okay Phoebe can you stay down here with Tali, while the rest of us go up to the attic?" Piper asked in an urgent voice. "Of course." Phoebe whispered. Everyone else in the room followed Piper and Leo upstairs into the attic.

"Nobody answered my question. What _was_ that?" Ziva asked in a demanding tone of voice. "Um, it usually means that the charmed ones have been formed or reformed, something along those lines." Piper said in a fast, nervous voice, while looking through the book of shadows. "Well, I'm not a charmed one so, any other theories?" "Paige can you go talk to the Elders?" Leo asked in calm voice. "On it." Paige said before she orbed out.

**Downstairs, in the kitchen **

"Well, that was exciting, huh?" Phoebe asked Tali trying to hide the anxiety in her voice. "You know, I'm an empath, I can feel all the anxiety." "That's right I forgot." Phoebe said with a nervous chuckle. After a short silence Tali asked "when we were in there could you get anything off of Ziva her, emotions I mean?" "Now that you mention it no." Phoebe answered with curiosity in her voice. "I've never been able to get anything off her either. At least I know it's not just me." Tali said with a light chuckle. "When did you know you were an empath? You're a lot younger than the ones I've met."

Tali began to tell her story. "It was about three years ago. My father decided to take all of us to New York, where he had some meeting with the NSA or something. And the minute we got off the plane I started feeling this kind of dread, but I just shook it off. The next day it got worse and then I wasn't just feeling dreadful I was feeling panic, fear, anxiety, and even anger. Then the first plane hit the south tower it pushed me over the edge. I was feeling everything the people in the planes, and in the towers felt. I collapsed when the second tower was hit. I didn't understand what was happening. Why I could feel everything.

I was a wreck for weeks until Ziva found someone to help me. A telepath named Rachel who'd seen this before. She taught me how to control it." Tali's voice was shaking and she had begun to cry. "It's OK honey I didn't mean to make you cry. It'll all be alright." Phoebe said in a soothing voice before she hugged Tali.


	3. A new power and a surprise guest

"it's OK I'll be fine." Tali said as she was wiping the tears away from her eyes. Phoebe took a few steps away from her "I actually wanted to talk to you, about your father."

**Upstairs in the attic**

"What is taking her so long?" Ziva asked impatiently as she paced around the attic. "Just try to relax, a little please." Wyatt said trying to calm her down. Ziva was muttering angrily in Hebrew when, Paige orbed in. "What did the Elders say?" Ziva asked quickly. "Maybe you guys should sit down." Paige said with a strange look on her face. "I prefer to stand." Ziva retorted. "Aunt Paige just tell us what they said." Wyatt said anxiously.

Paige sighed loudly than "remember when Wyatt was a baby and there was that talk about him being the one to save the world from evil?" Paige asked cautiously. "Yeah." Piper and Leo said. "Well, the Elders in their _infinite wisdom_ decided that responsibility was too much for one person, let alone a baby to handle. So, they decided that he needed someone to help him out They chose a witch opposite his personality but, one that could be his equal in power."

"So, I'm supposed to help him save the world?" Ziva interrupted. "Yeah basically." Paige answered." Well, that's just _great_. How can they just unilaterally decide to mess with someone's destiny?" Ziva shouted angrily. "It's OK, just try to relax." Piper said trying to soothe her. "How can I relax when I've been handed a destiny that I don't want? How are you OK with this?" Ziva said pointing at Wyatt. "We've just learned after all these years you can't fight destiny." Wyatt said calmly. Ziva groaned in frustration then she walked around the attic and began to rub her temples. Then suddenly the couch burst into flames.

Ziva's eyes snapped open when the smell of smoke reached her nose. Piper immediately froze the couch. Phoebe burst into the attic carrying a bucket of water. "I had a premonition!" she exclaimed. Tali came in, Phoebe was throwing the water on the flaming couch. "What happened in here?" Tali asked if Ziva. "I think your sister Is a fire starter." Wyatt said looking at Tali.

"Ziva are you OK?" Paige asked apprehensively. "I don't know." She said looking down at her hands. "What time is it?" Tali asked hastily. "11:00 AM" Paige said looking at her phone. "We have to go" Ziva said while looking at her sister. "Why?" Piper asked. "Our dad will be home soon." Tali said.

"OK. Wyatt can you send them home?" Piper asked her son. "Yeah" Wyatt said then he waved his hand and the girls disappeared in blue orbs. "We didn't get a chance to talk to them." Paige said after they disappeared "we will." Piper said definitively.

The girls orbed into Tali's room. "Ziva come down here I want to talk to you." Their father yelled as he entered the front door. Ziva slowly walked down the stairs. "Your brother is coming home for a visit next week." Eli said in a distracted voice. "Really?" Ziva asked excitedly. "Yes, this is the hotel he will be staying at." Eli said as he gave a piece of paper to her. "Hotel?" Ziva questioned. "He does not want to stay here, he wouldn't say why." Ziva rolled her eyes when her father wasn't looking.

**One week later **

Ziva entered the expensive hotel Ari was staying at. She asked the receptionist what room he was in then went to the elevator. She entered the open door "Ari?" she called. "Sorry, I must have the wrong room. She said in English, when she saw an American woman sitting at the desk. Then her brother came out of the bathroom and looked at her then looked back to the woman. "Ziva I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Caitlin." He said in English "It's nice to meet you. You can call me Kate."


	4. A disastrous dinner and a sleepover

Ziva stood there in a shocked silence after a moment her brother asked "are you OK?" she blinked rapidly "yes, I'm fine." Ari motioned for her to follow him. They went into the hallway "How have you been?" Ari asked in Hebrew. "You have a girlfriend." She said slowly in Hebrew. "Yes, I know." He replied smugly with a smirk on his face. "How long have you known her?" Ziva asked with her arms crossed. "About two months." "You brought her here, to Israel." "I know that to." Ari said smugly. Ziva had begun to feel a familiar heat build inside her head.

"Oh, no not here." Ziva muttered under her breath. "What's wrong?" Ari asked with concern in his voice. The heat continued to build up in Ziva's head, she rubbed her temples and the trash can across the hall caught fire. "What was that?" Ari asked as he ran to the fire extinguisher mounted on the wall. "I have a new power." She said as Ari sprayed the extinguisher at the fire. "OK." Ari said then abruptly changed topics "We're coming over for dinner, so can you make sure Abba is on his company behavior?" Ari asked hopefully. "For you I will try, I suppose you want me to cook to." He nodded his head slowly. I have to go. See you tonight." Ziva said glumly.

**David house**

She went up to Tali's room "did you see Ari?" Tali asked excitedly. "Yes." Ziva answered. "What's wrong?" "Well, I set something on fire again, and Ari has a girlfriend." "Really?" Tali asked in a high voice. Ziva narrowed her eyes "what did you do, Tali?" Ziva asked in an accusing tone. "Nothing, I did nothing." Ziva crossed her arms "Ok I did something." Tali confessed. Ziva motioned for her to continue.

Tali sighed. "A couple of months ago I went into Ari's room and his leather jacket was on the floor. So I picked it and I got a premonition I saw Ari, but he was older. He was on some roof and, he had a gun then he shot a woman. I went to find the woman. I cast a spell to find her then I was magically transported outside of this coffee shop in Scotland. She was there and so was Ari then I got another permission in this one, he just walked right by the woman and out of the coffee shop. So to save her I cast a spell that would make them cross paths. She tripped and they met."

"Tali, you know how Ari feels about us casting spells on him." Ziva said in a disappointed tone. "I was trying to save someone's life." Tali defended. "What if he finds out his relationship isn't real?" Ziva questioned. "His relationship is real, that spell made their paths cross it didn't make them fall in love." Ziva shook her head in disapproval. "They are coming over for dinner tonight, I have to cook." Ziva said then walked out of Tali's room and downstairs to the kitchen.

Ziva opened her mother's recipe book and thumped through the pages until she found the right one. About 20 minutes later Tali came down and asked "what are you making?" "Ptitim." She said without looking up from the pan. "It smells good." Tali said. "Will you go tell Abba about our dinner guest?" Ziva said as she walked over to the counter and started chopping up basil. "He isn't here." "Call him." "Why me?" "He likes you more than me that's why." Than Tali turned and went to the phone in the living room.

**An hour later **

"Ari!" Tali said excitedly as she hugged her older brother. "Tali I can't breathe." Ari said with a strained voice. "Sorry" Tali said as she let him go. "Tali, this is my girlfriend, Caitlin." "It's nice to meet you I'm Tali but, you probably guessed that." Tali said with a chuckle than she stuck out her hand to shake Caitlin's. "It's nice to meet you to; you can call me Kate if you want." "Where's Ziva?" Ari asked looking around the living room. "She's cooking and Abba's in his office." "Where's your bathroom?" Kate asked nervously. "Down the hall to the left." Tali said while pointing Kate toward the bathroom. "Thank you." Kate said as she went toward the hallway.

"So, Ziva has a new power?" Ari asked when Kate was out of the room. "Yeah she does." Tali said with a nervous chuckle. "How's_ that_ been going?" "OK, just try not to make her angry, you know short fuse big boom." "How do you keep her calm when Abba's around?" Ari asked slightly amused. "She's been avoiding him." "How long can she do that for?" Ari asked seriously. Tali shrugged her shoulders.

"Dinner!" Ziva called from the kitchen. "Coming!" Tali and Ari called back in unison. Kate came back into the living room "Dinner's ready" Ari said to Kate. They walked into the dining room "wow it looks fantastic." Tali said as she sat down at the table. "Good job, Ziva." Ari said while he was walking over to give Ziva a hug. "Did you really expect anything less?" Ziva asked as she gave Ari a hug. Ari walked back over to Kate and sat down next to her. "Where's Abba?" Ziva asked peering at her father's empty seat. "In his office, I will go get him." Tali said then she got up and walked toward Eli's office. Kate smiled awkwardly at Ziva "it's really good" Kate said after she took a bite of food. "Thanks." Ziva muttered while she looked down at her plate.

Tali walked back into the dining room with Eli, and Ari quietly introduced Eli and Kate. If after a few minutes of awkward silence Tali asked Ari "how's school going?" "School's good, the classes aren't too difficult." After another short silence Eli started lecturing Ziva in Hebrew about training. Ari had a perplexed look on his face. "Tali why don't you go show Kate your room." Ziva said anxiously. "That sounds fun." Kate said nervously. "Follow me." Tali said as she was leading Kate out of the room.

**Upstairs in Tali's room **

They sat awkwardly in if Tali's room while they listened to the yelling coming from downstairs. "Ari said if that he and his father had problems he didn't say they were this bad." Kate said as she paced around the room anxiously. "Don't worry this is pretty normal, but just out of curiosity how up to date are you on fire safety rules?" Tali asked absent mindedly. "Huh?" Kate asked with a confused look on her face

Tali t touched a candle and got a vision in it Ziva and Ari were arguing with their father and all of a sudden Eli burst into flames. Tali's eyes snapped open "Are you OK?" "I'm fine if can you please stay here for a minute, Kate?" Tali asked seriously. Kate nodded her head before Tali quickly ran out of her room. As Tali ran down the stairs they were still arguing with each other.

"You guys need to stop yelling!" Tali shouted. "What are you doing?" Eli asked Tali. "I'm trying to save you from becoming a burning man, literally." Ari and Tali both looked at Ziva who looked like she was in pain. Ziva was rubbing her face "I have to get out of here!" Ziva said through clenched teeth. Before she ran out of the front door, as she passed it the door burst into flames.

About 2 seconds after she ran out Tali went to the door and said "flames caused by pain and despair, make them turn in to air." Than of the flames disappeared and the door looked perfectly fine. "What was that?" Eli asked almost panicked. "_That_ was Ziva's new power I tried to tell you about and you just waved me off. Do you realize how close she came to killing you, just now? I do I tried to tell you about it and you didn't wanna hear about it because it had to do with magic." Tali snapped at Eli.

Ziva was running to the forest when she got there she groaned in frustration. She squinted her eyes and rubbed her face and then a huge fire ball was in front of her. The fire ball kept growing, then Ziva put her hands out in front of her and fire ball shot fire out at every tree in sight. The small clearing was decimated in seconds. Ziva instantly felt better but, she didn't want to see her father again, until she calmed down more. So, she decided to go see her best friend, Michael Rivikin.

Ziva walked to the Rivkin house and saw the tree that was outside Michael's bedroom and decided to climb it. She climbed the tree but his window was closed. So, she waved her hand at window and it opened. Ziva went through the open window and sat in the plush white chair across from Michael's bed.

Ziva watched as the bedroom door opened "Geez!" Michael exclaimed as he walked in his room then quickly closed the door. "Ziva, how did you get in here?" Ziva smiled and pointed to the window "I climbed the tree." "I thought that window was closed." Michael said with a confused voice. "It wasn't." she stated simply. "Oh" Michael said then shook his head before sitting on his bed across from Ziva. "What brings you here?" Michael asked sounding like a psychiatrist.

"Well, to start off Ari has a girlfriend" "You're kidding." "No I'm not." Ziva said gruffly. "Is he paying her?" Michael asked curiously. "Nope." "So what else is going on?" "My Abba yelled at me and Ari yelled at him and it's a big mess." "You shouldn't let him treat you like that." Ziva sighed and sat next to him on the bed. "You deserve better." Then Michael turned to face her, and looked in her eyes then he kissed her.

**Five hours later **

Ziva woke with a start as she felt an arm wrapped around her waist. It took her a few seconds to remember where she was. Then she remembered everything. She didn't even have to look under the sheet to realize she was naked. She didn't have to look over to realize she'd just slept with her best friend.


	5. The demon of fear and new secrets

**Five hours later **

Ziva woke with a start as she felt an arm wrapped around her waist. It took her a few seconds to remember where she was. Then she remembered everything. She didn't even have to look under the sheet to realize she was naked. She didn't have to look over to realize she'd just slept with her best friend.

Ziva lay there for a few minutes with a thousand thoughts racing through her head. She knew she had to leave so she started to move but Michael's arm just tightened around her. She took a deep breath and began to wiggle her fingers under the sheet and she felt Michael's arm gradually lift up. When his arm was up in air Ziva swiftly got up and got dressed. When she was dressed she released Michael's arm from her telekinetic hold. Ziva took a quick glance at Michael then she climbed out of the window.

When she got home she briefly thought about sneaking in but she decided she'd had enough of climbing through windows for one night. She walked in and all of the lights downstairs were off, she walked up the stairs toward her room and saw Tali's bedroom light was on. She peered into the room and saw Tali was sitting up against her bed, asleep with Ari's arm around her shoulder.

Ziva walked into her sister's bedroom and noticed Ari was asleep to. She felt a pang of guilt when she saw a crystal in her sister's hand and a map next to her. Ziva gently raised her hand and Ari's arm lifted off Tali's shoulder and softly fell next to him. Ari opened his eyes and looked at Ziva. He silently stood up and Ziva turned her palms up and wiggled her fingers Tali began to float in the air and toward her bed. When Tali was above her bed Ziva flicked her hand and the blankets moved back Ziva then put her sister down on her bed and Ari put the blankets back over Tali.

Ziva turned the light off and walked out of Tali's room Ari closed door and followed Ziva to her bedroom. Ziva went into her room and turned on the light while mentally deciding what to tell Ari. Ari came into her room and shut the door behind him. "How are you?" he asked her gently in Hebrew. "I'm fine." She said while she sat down on her desk chair. Ari walked over to her bed and he sat on the edge. "You're a lair." He said with a smirk on his face. Ziva turned to face him "I burned down a small section of forest, with my mind." Ari chuckled "That makes me feel terrified and amazed." "Where's Kate?" Ziva asked hoping to change the subject. "I had her go back to the hotel."

"What did she think of our little family_ spat_?" Ziva asked with a smile on her face. "She thinks we all need to be on medication." Ari said sarcastically. Ziva laughed "she's probably right." "Yeah, she came from one of those families where there was_ talking _and_ hugging_. She's not used to the yelling." "She'll get used to it." Ziva said lightly. "Why didn't you go with her?" Ziva asked curiously. "Tali want to look for you. I forgot that her looking meant scrying. She found you at Michael's and I wanted to talk when you got back."

"You should go back to the hotel." Ari opened his mouth in protest but Ziva cut him off. "I am fine. I promise. I need some sleep and so do you. Now, go back to your girlfriend before she thinks you left her, or something." Ari raised his arms in surrender. "Fine, I'll go." He stood up and walked over to Ziva, and gave her a hug. "I love you. " Ari whispered "I love you too." Ziva whispered back. Then he walked out the door.

Ziva exhaled after he left, she was relieved he didn't bring up anything more about Michael. She changed out of her clothes and into an old tee shirt and shorts. She laid down on her bed and her thoughts began racing again. The loudest being "How could I be so stupid?" Ziva didn't feel like she got any sleep before her alarm woke her up at 5:00 AM. She decided to go for a run so she wouldn't have to see her father.

Ziva was running her usual route with headphones pumping music in her ears. When she saw a big crowd and police cars outside of the bookstore she often went to. She jogged down to the bookstore and took the headphones out of her ears. Then she saw a stretcher with a jet black body bag on it she looked inside the body bag and was shocked. It wasn't the fact it was a dead body that shocked her. She'd seen too many for that, it was how it looked. The eyes were wide with fear and hair as white as snow. Ziva felt a small pang of sadness over the fact she knew whose body it was. Jessica Myers, the woman who sold her books for years.

Ziva went to the side of the building, made sure no one was watching. "Paige! Paige!" she whispered loudly. A swirl of blue and white orbs appeared in front of her. "What's up?" Paige asked cheerfully. "We have a problem; I will explain at your house, let's go." Ziva grabbed Paige's arm and they orbed out.

**Halliwell manor **

"What's the problem?" Paige asked concerned. "I saw a body whose face was frozen in fear, and had snow white hair. Is that ringing any bells?" An expression sock and understanding went across Paige's face. "Piper!" Paige shouted. "What's the problem?" Piper said as she ran down the stairs. "Barbas is the problem." "Barbas is back?" Piper asked with an angry edge to her voice. "Yes he is. I don't know how or why but he is back." Ziva said with an annoyed voice. "I'm gonna go get Phoebe. We'll need her. "Paige said before she orbed out.

Ziva and Piper stood awkwardly in the living room "Can I get you anything?" Piper asked breaking the silence. "No, I am fine." Ziva said while playing with her Star of David necklace. Paige orbed in with Phoebe and Tali. Then Ziva and Tali started having a conversation in Hebrew. "Tali what are you doing here?" "Jessica's dead a demon killed her. I had a premonition." "I know Jessica's dead that's why I'm here." "You do?" "Yes." "Do you know what demon killed her?" "Barbas." "Who's Barbas?" Paige interrupted them "He's the demon of fear his power is to turn your worst fears against you."

"How do we vanquish him?" Tali asked in English. "We can't because fear never really dies, nether dose he." Piper said. "But, we can banish him." Phoebe chimed in. Ziva looked like she was about to say something but she didn't. "What is it Ziva?" Paige asked curiously. Ziva sat down on the couch "I just remembered a story I read in magic school about Melinda Warren. She banished that warlock Matthew Tate in a locket. He was trapped in there for centuries and still is." "She has a point." Piper said. "You want us trap to Barbas in a locket?" Phoebe asked with one eyebrow raised. "A locket, a lamp, a safe, or something. It just seems like every time you banish him to purgatory he finds a way out so why don't you banish him somewhere else that you, have control of."

"That's a good idea." Paige said. "It's Ziva you learn not to expect anything less." Tali said smiling at her big sister. Everyone went up to the attic to find a spell to banish Barbas. "Wait." Ziva said looking up from an old book "what is it?" Paige asked. "It's almost 7:00 AM at home." Ziva said looking at Tali "you have school." "I thought this was more important." Tali defended. "No, what's important is you getting an education." "But I want to help." "I'm not letting you near Barbas, it's too dangerous." "But, Ziva" Tali whined. The sisters watched the argument in amazement because it looked like a mother and child, not two sisters. "Tali" Ziva said in a warning tone. "Fine _ima_ I'll go." Tali pouted "Good girl." Ziva said in a winning tone of voice. "Paige can you take her home so she can make carpool?" "Yeah" Paige said snapping out of her daze. Paige walked over to Tali placed her hand on Tali's shoulder and then orbed out.

Ziva went over to the Book of Shadows and began to flip through the pages. She was so immersed in reading she hadn't noticed Piper was standing next to her. "Don't you have school to?" "No, I graduated already." Ziva said without looking up. "Wow that's impressive." Phoebe said. "What did Tali call you before she left?" Piper asked "ima it means mother in Hebrew." Ziva said before stopping on a page in the book she gently ran her finger down the page. Piper peered over to see what she was looking at the title was **to summon a spirit**. Ziva quickly flipped the page "I think I found the right spell." Piper looked at the spell "that's the one. I'll get started on the potion."

Paige orbed in "How is Tali?" Ziva asked. "She's fine I got her home just in time for carpool. How's it going here?" "Ziva just found the spell I was just about to go make the potion." Piper said. Just then grey haired man appeared out of flames "I told you fear always comes back." The man said in a menacing voice. Ziva slowly walked around the stand the book of shadows was on. "I see you have a new little witch here let's see what your fears are." Barbas waved if the back of his hand towards as Ziva "Impossible." He muttered his face looking perplexed and confused. Ziva flung her arm at Barbas and he flew into the opposite wall she took a few steps closer to him and flung her arm at him again he flew across the room. Barbas quickly flamed out of the room. Ziva turned to look at the sisters who looked just as confused as Barbas was "what?" "He couldn't read your fears and your powers worked on him. That's never happened." Phoebe said slowly.

Wyatt orbed into the attic "What happened?" he asked looking around the room. "Barbas couldn't read Ziva's fears." Piper said still in shock. "How do you know what's going on?" Ziva asked Wyatt. "Tali filled me in after aunt Paige left her." "Piper maybe you should get started on that potion now." Paige said to her sister hastily. All of the sisters quickly went down the stairs leaving Wyatt and Ziva alone. "Are you OK?" Wyatt asked Ziva with a concerned look on his face "I'm fine." Ziva said angrily before walking down the stairs.

**In the Underworld**

Barbas was arguing angrily with a man "you said that I got you out of purgatory you would give me a way to destroy the Charmed ones." Barbas almost yelled. "Well, the key to your plan didn't work I couldn't_ read _her _fears_." Barbas yelled this time. "Patience, Barbas you may not be able to read her fears but you can still shake her to her core." the man said with an evil chuckle in his voice.

**Three days later at the manor**

"Are you sure this will work?" Paige asked Piper anxiously. "It'll work. Don't worry." Ziva said confidently. "OK then let's do this." Phoebe said confidently. Then she, her sisters, Ziva, and Wyatt went to up the stairs and into the attic. They stood in a semi-circle Piper was standing next to her sisters and holding a piece of paper in front of her. Paige was clutching a potion in her hand. Ziva was next to Wyatt, holding a circular metal locket that had a small rectangular ruby window in the center. The sisters started chanting "Magic forces black and white reaching out through space and light. Be he far or be he near bring to us the demon of fear."

Barbas appeared in a swirl of white orbs. Paige raised her arm to throw the potion "Now, now ladies let's not be hasty." Barbas said with his hand raised. "I found out that Ziva here has a secret." Ziva narrowed her eyes at Barbas "do you want to tell them about Caleb, or should I." Ziva's face paled and eyes went wide Paige quickly threw the potion at Barbas if. Ziva opened the locket and she and Wyatt if they can chanting "outside of time, outside of gain know only sorrow, known only pain." Barbas was sucked into the locket while he was screaming in pain.

The locket closed and Ziva and Wyatt poked their fingers with a knife. They each squeezed a drop of blood into the ruby window. The window glowed when their blood touched it they felt pretty confident that sealing Barbas in there with both of their magic would work. Ziva had almost forgotten what he said about keel and Intel Phoebe asked "Ziva who is Caleb?" and Ziva froze.


	6. Telling secrets

**Warning: this chapter contains mentions of child abuse and child trafficking. No disrespect is intended to anyone who's lived through this or disapproves of the content. Please feel free to review if you have any problems.**

Ziva stood there still frozen with words that couldn't seem to come out of her mouth. "Can you guys give us a minute please?" Wyatt asked his family and they all silently walked out of the attic and down the stairs. "I know who Caleb is." Wyatt said finally. Ziva's face twisted in confusion then she remembered when they touched hands she saw bits of his happy childhood. It would make sense that he saw some of hers. "You have to tell them because if he's back he'll come after you and them." Wyatt said softly to Ziva "I know." Ziva said then she took a deep breath and walked toward the stairs but stopped at the attic door. Wyatt walked over to her grabbed her hand and said "it'll all be OK." Then they walked down the stairs together.

Wyatt led Ziva down the stairs and into the dining room where his mother and his aunts were sitting. Ziva went over to the table the charmed ones were sitting at and sat down. Wyatt stood in the door frame until Ziva nodded her head then he walked back up the stairs. Ziva took a deep breath "Caleb was my cousin and he died." Ziva began twisting her Star of David necklace. "Something tells me there's more to this story." Phoebe said inquisitively. "There is. A lot more that I don't think I can tell you." The sisters looked at her disappointedly. "But I think I can _show_ you. Can you please join hands?" All of them joined hands around the table and Ziva said "Memories in my head, meant only for me now I share with the power of three."

**Flashback 2001**

Ziva was laying on a bed in a dark room with a man on top of her. She closed her eyes and waited for the man's grunting to stop. When it finally did and he left the room she curled up into a ball with the blankets wrapped tightly around her. She hated this but she was numb this was routine and had been for the last 7 years. Every time her parents went away on a mission and they sent her to Aunt Nettie's he would come into her room.

That wasn't the worst thing he had done to her. About a year after he started coming into to her room at night he began to take her to hotels where other _men_ paid him so they could do things to her to. He also used hotels to take pictures and videos of her. The only reason she was doing this was because he'd swore he wouldn't hurt Tail.

Ziva could feel her blood flowing onto the sheet underneath her. She always tried to block out the pain but it hurt there was no way it couldn't. The only reason she didn't use her magic is because it wasn't strong enough. She could only move things a few inches at a time and her powers always got weaker when she was with him. Ziva could hear him talking to someone on the phone in the other room she wasn't paying attention to what was being said until he said something that terrified her "Yes, I'll be getting another girl soon."

Ziva shot up in the bed got up and put on clean clothes. She walked out of the room and saw him just sitting at his kitchen table like he was a normal person, like he wasn't a monster. He stood up when he saw her "What are you doing?" he asked angrily. She didn't answer him her eyes scanned the room and she saw knife on the counter. Her eyes met his again "Caleb, what did you mean when you said you'd be 'getting another girl soon'" "Ziva, some of the customers think you're getting to old so I need a new girl." Caleb stated it so matter of fact that it both frightened and angered Ziva. "The only reason I'm doing this is because you said you wouldn't hurt anyone else." "No, I only said that I wouldn't hurt Tali." "You can't do this." Ziva pleaded. "I can do whatever I want. Now go back to bed." Caleb said forcefully. "NO!" Ziva yelled then she felt an incredible rush of power in her veins. She focused and all of the sudden the knife shot through the air and stabbed Caleb in the stomach.

Ziva squinted her eyes and the knife twisted in Caleb's stomach. She could feel the knife tear through his intestines she put her hand out and the knife came back to her. Ziva watched Caleb fall to his knees and the blood spew out of the stab wound, he was dead in seconds. At first Ziva felt proud, relived at what she had done but then she realized she'd just killed a man.

Ziva dropped the knife and began hyperventilating she started walking around in circles. She felt scared and confused and knew that she needed help but she didn't know who could help her. Then she remembered she was witch but the only other witch in Tel Aviv that she knew who wasn't related to her was at least 20 miles away. So she decided to make up a spell "I call to the spirits in my hour of need, send me a friend at lightning speed." Her friend Rachel appeared out of a purple blur. "Head rush." Rachel said then she looked at Ziva's face "what's wrong?" Ziva didn't answer and Rachel had finally looked around the room.

Before she could say anything else she looked down at Ziva shorts and saw blood seeping through them. "You're hurt." Ziva didn't say anything "OK I'm taking you to the doctor." Rachel said hastily and she grabbed Ziva by the arm. Rachel ended up stealing a car during the ride she kept looking over at Ziva who just had a dead look in her eyes. Rachel brought Ziva to a small hospital where a doctor she knew worked.

Dr. Ruth Goodman examined Ziva then walked out of room to talk to Rachel. "How bad is it?" Rachel asked quietly. "It took me 12 stitches to make the bleeding stop. There were copious fluids inside of her which usually means multiple assailants. There's a lot of scarring on her cervix not to mention the scarring in her throat and anus. And that usually means years of systematic abuse. I've seen these kinds of cases in Nepal with child trafficking victims." "Oh, god" "I have started her on IV antibiotics and an antiretroviral. I'm testing her for STD's and pregnancy."

Rachel went into the exam room and looked at Ziva "You don't have to worry about the body I cast a spell it cleaned up the evidence. I got rid of the videos too. Ziva looked at her and nodded she put her hand out toward Rachel and Rachel grabbed it. They sat like that for hours.

**Two weeks later**

Ziva's life had gone in slow motion the hardest things for her were to listen to her aunt cry over her son's death. The hardest thing was going to his funeral and listen to everyone talk about him like he was a hero that was killed too soon. She convinced Rachel not to tell anyone about the abuse. Ziva didn't know what good it would do to have her father go ballistic, her brother blame himself, and to have everyone look at her with pity.

Rachel took Ziva back to the hospital to get her test results. Ruth looked at Ziva with pity and sorrow. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Ziva asked quietly. Her eyes widened in fear "Do I have AIDS?" she asked with a voice full of fear. "No, you don't have AIDS." Ruth said glumly. "Then what do I have?" Ruth took a deep breath. "You're pregnant, Ziva." "How is that possible? I haven't even gotten my period yet." "If you ovulated it's possible." Ziva began to hyperventilate she felt like the earth had been ripped out from underneath her. Rachel held her while she had a panic attack.

Ruth talked to her about her options adoption, keeping the baby, and abortion. Ziva knew that she couldn't carry a baby that could belong to any one of the guys who hurt her. She didn't want to have a piece of them inside of her for nine months. She knew what she had to do but it didn't mean she felt good about it.

"Ari can I talk to you for a minute?" Ziva asked softly "Of course Ziva." "Have you ever had to make a choice you couldn't undo?" He sighed "What's this about?" "Please just answer the question." "You know Abba and I don't really agree on anything." Ziva huffed "But the one thing I think we agree upon is you make choices and you don't look back." "Thank you." Ziva turned to leave Ari grabbed her hand "Please tell me what's wrong." He pleaded. "Please trust me when I say you're better off not knowing." Ziva squeezed his hand and went to her room. She cried until she fell asleep.

Two days later Ziva was on an exam table with her legs in stirrups. "Are you sure you don't want a sedative?" Ruth asked her. Ziva shook her head no "OK." Rachel saw Ziva face and went to the table. She stood over Ziva's head "just look at me." She said soothingly. Rachel brought Ziva home after it was done they told Eli they were going to the movies. Ziva walked in the door saw Eli sitting on the couch. She ran to Eli hugged him and started sobbing. Eli was in shock he didn't know what to do or say so he hugged her back and let her cry.

**End flashback **

The sister's eyes snapped open when the memory ended. All of them had tears streaming down their faces. Ziva was staring down at the table the spell took a lot out her emotionally and physically. Not to mention she didn't really like reliving memories. Ziva looked up for the first time "I think Caleb is back or his sprit at least that's the only way Barbas could've known about him. If he's back he will probably be coming after me and you guys too. You needed to know what you'll be up against." Ziva said numbly. "We won't let him touch you." Piper said adamantly while holding back tears.


	7. Fresh cuts and a family reunion

Piper placed a hand on Ziva's shoulder and Paige did the same. Phoebe touched one of Ziva's hands and Ziva jumped slightly. "I need a minute." Ziva said robotically. She got up from her chair and walked towards the bathroom. "Oh my god" Phoebe said as she was putting her head in her hands. "Did you know that about her?" Piper asked Paige "no of course not." Paige answered. They all sat there thinking about what they'd seen thinking about their own daughters and what they would do if somebody did that to them.

Ziva closed the bathroom door and let her back slide down it. She stretched one leg out in front of her and rolled the pant leg up to the knee. She reached into her pocket and grabbed the tiny metal razor blade she always carried. She dragged the blade across her skin and watched the blood flow. She looked at the cuts in various stages of healing on her leg. She grabbed some toilet paper and wrapped it around her hand and pressed it against the fresh cut then she stood up and opened the medicine cabinet and took out a box of Band-Aids. She took a Band-Aid out of the box and placed it on her leg then she pulled her pant leg down. She turned on the faucet and cleaned the blade off she dried off the blade and looked in the mirror.

She didn't start cutting until after she had the abortion. It was a way for her to cope without completely breaking down. Part of her knew it was wrong and that she should stop but the other part of her told her that she wouldn't survive without it. Clearly that part had the more dominant and a much darker hold on her psyche. She closed her eyes and told herself what she always did that if she wanted to function at least halfway like a normal person than she had to cut. After all it was better than doing drugs or getting drunk every day to deal with the pain.

Caleb's funeral came flooding back to her mind. She was sitting outside in front of his burial plot with all the other mourners. Listening to the rabbi pray for his soul and her aunt sob hysterically. When the funeral was over she went into one of the bathrooms this funeral home had and started laughing uncontrollably then sobbing within the next second. Then she remembers turning to the mirror looking at it for a long moment then punching it. Everyone thought she punched it out of grief when in reality it was everything but that.

She took a deep breath put the blade back in her pocket and walked out of the bathroom. The charmed ones heads all turned when she entered the dining room. Ziva glided into seat up at the table "so what's the plan?" Ziva tried to ask as normally as possible. "Luckily there are a few ways to vanquish a spirit. The simplest one is a spell." Piper said a little confused the Ziva's demeanor. "Sounds easy enough let's do that." Ziva said. "The catch is that you have to be dead to say it." Phoebe added just as confused as Piper. "Oh, that's kind of a big catch." Ziva said trying to lighten the mood. "Luckily for you we know plenty of spirits. Follow us if you will." Paige added.

They headed upstairs to the attic the door was open slightly. They saw candles in a circle. They entered and heard Wyatt say "cross now the great divide." A swirl of white lights appeared in the middle of the circle. When the lights stopped a woman appeared and Ziva froze. "Ima?" Ziva finally choked out "Ziva?" The woman asked in a confused but happy voice. She stepped out of the circle and her sprit became solid. She walked over to her daughter who was too stunned to move and hugged her. Ziva flinched at the contact.

After a moment Sarah broke the hug she was still at a loss for words but finally asked her daughter in Hebrew "how are you?" "I'm OK ima." Ziva felt like she was going to faint, it was too much for one day. Sarah took a few steps back sensing her daughter's anxiety. "Not that I'm complaining or anything but why am I here?" Sarah asked in English. Everyone else in the room exchanged anxious glances "I can't tell her Phoebe do you think you could show her?" Ziva asked Phoebe pleadingly "of course." Phoebe said solemnly.

Phoebe walked over to Sarah and grabbed her hands both of their eyes snapped shut. A few moments later if said exhaled sharply when the vision if ended. Sarah looked over to Ziva with tears in her eyes and Ziva was looking down at the floor. Sarah slowly walked over to Ziva and started speaking to her in their native language "Why didn't you tell me or your father?" Sarah asked gently. Ziva still couldn't make eye contact with her mother "You'll think I'm stupid." Ziva muttered in Hebrew. "No I won't." Sarah said gently but firmly. "When he first started" Ziva swallowed then continued "he said that if I ever told anyone he would he would take me to a place for bad kids. At that time I remembered something from magic school and I thought he was talking about the ice cream man." Sarah shook her head in anger and sadness.

Paige and Wyatt were the only ones who could understand what was being said. They were just as upset as Sarah the thought of using magic to scare little girls was sickening. "Caleb didn't about magic." Sarah said softly in Hebrew "I figured that out eventually then after you died he said as long as I didn't say anything he wouldn't hurt Tali." Ziva said just as softly as her mother.

After what seemed like hours Piper said "We need you a cast a spell to vanquish him." "Right." Sarah said while taking deep breath. She followed piper over to the book of shadows and Piper pointed out the spell to her. "Looks easy enough" Sarah said trying to put Ziva at ease.

All of the sudden there was cold chill spread through the attic and a menacing laugh that didn't have a visible source could be heard. Then Caleb appeared. "Ziva, Aunt Sarah it's _so_ good to see you." He said with a sick smile on his face.


	8. More bad news and a surprise

All of the sudden there was cold chill spread through the attic and a menacing laugh that didn't have a visible source could be heard. Then Caleb appeared. "Ziva, Aunt Sarah it's _so_ good to see you." He said with a sick smile on his face.

Wyatt orbed next to Ziva and put his shield up. Caleb looked amused "Really, Ziva you need someone to protect you. I thought Eli raised you better than that." A wave of anger shot through Ziva and before she could even completely process the thought Caleb was on fire. Sarah began chanting "ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit, take his soul banish this evil." Caleb exploded. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Then he came back "Nice try really but you're going to have to try harder than that to get rid of me." Caleb said with an arrogant tone of voice. He absent mindedly traced his fingers around a red amulet that was around his neck. Then he vanished. Wyatt dropped his shield "how did he survive that?" Wyatt asked feeling completely confused.

Ziva walked over to her mother who had her head down in the book of shadows. "Do you know something, about that ima?" Ziva asked quietly. "The amulet that he had belonged to your grandmother. She put a charm on it before she went to Auschwitz. The amulet heals you from any human or magical attacks and amplifies your defensive powers." Then she turned to her daughter "I'm sorry, honey"

"How could he have gotten ahold of it?" Piper asked Sarah. "I don't know." Sarah responded. "Do you think Nettie could've given it to him?" Ziva asked quietly. "No, Nettie doesn't want anything to do with magic. She wouldn't even have it." "You said if that Caleb didn't know about magic. How is that possible?" Phoebe asked curiously. "Nettie always had a hard time dealing with magic. She thought that it corrupted you, made you evil. She bound her kid's powers right after they were born and never told them about magic."

Ziva looked at her mother then back to the charmed ones. "Can I go somewhere with her?" she asked while pointing to her mom. "Yes of course. Paige can get you when we need you." Piper said trying to hide her enthusiasm. Ziva turned to Wyatt "Do you think you could give us a lift?" "Absolutely" Wyatt said before waving his hand and making them disappear in orbs.

They appeared in Ziva's bedroom. Sarah looked at it with new eyes it was the same room she had as a child but it was different. The room itself was darker with the main colors being red and black. It was all carefully constructed and decorated to keep people out.

"Do you want to sit down?" Ziva asked trying to break the silence. "Sure" Sarah said taking a seat at the edge of Ziva's bed. Ziva began to pace in a circle wanting to talk to her mother about something but not quite sure how to bring up. "Is there something you want to talk about?" Sarah asked. Ziva stopped pacing and stood in front of her mother. "Yes but I don't know how to talk about it." Sarah nodded "is it about-?" Ziva cut her off "it's not about Caleb." She said definitively.

"OK then what's it about?" Sarah asked feeling slightly relieved. Ziva paced for a moment and then stopped. "It's about Michael." She finally admitted. "Your friend Michael, what about him?" Sarah's curiosity was piqued. Ziva let out a nervous chuckle took a deep breath and finally said "I slept with him." "You guys are dating?" Sarah asked trying to contain her surprise. "No we are not." Just as Sarah was about to say something else they heard the front door open and shut.

They're went downstairs to see who had arrived. As they were walking down the stairs Sarah if saw who it was and said "Honey I'm home." Eli's head snapped up at the voice. His eyes widened with shock and his jaw almost hit the floor.

**A/N: Happy Holidays. Please review it makes me happy. **


End file.
